Whispers in the Wind
by Sirumajine
Summary: When the fog sets upon it weary hinges and wraps those around it in its sobbing cloak, when a light breeze filters threw your bedrrom curtains. He will come with the shadows that play along your wall like whispers. Whispers in the wind. Ch.1 now up!!!
1. O N E

AN:: Hey readers!! i'm back, but I wont tell you who I was before because all my stories sucked. lol This is just one chapter right now. More will come soon. This is a bit confusing, but eventually things smooth out. Can u take it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The planets aligned to open a door. The door to the key. The key to unlock the gates. I only have three questions. When? Where? and Who?  
  
The answers? You'll find them in the night. When the fog sets upon its weary hinges wrapping those around it in its sobbing cloak. When a light breeze filters through your bedroom curtains, where upon your bed shines the moon so bright. He will come with the shadows that play along your wall and whisper the secrets into your ear.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Whispers in the Wind  
  
by:::Sirumajine  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Children sleeping.  
  
Maidens dreaming.  
  
Lovers voices.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Clock chimes.  
  
Bar room laughter.  
  
Groaning of carriges on empty streets.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Setting fog.  
  
Rustling leaves.  
  
A dog bark.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Screams in the night.  
  
Gun shot.  
  
Wails.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Silence.  
  
A lone figure walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears poured down Rena's face unnoticed onto her bed pillow.  
  
  
  
*flasback*  
  
"Hey Rena!! Come swim with us!" Carey called out to her little sister.  
  
"Carey not again!! She's annoying!" Melissa whispered to Carey.  
  
"Yea Care bear. Why doesn't she play with her own friends?"  
  
Carey looked at her best friends in anger. "You guys are so mean. She's my little sister."  
  
Carey looked back up to where her sister was running down the hill towards them.  
  
Rena threw her big sis a warm smile which she gave back. Just as she was getting near the group of older girls Rena's toe caught on a rock and she tumbled down the rest of the hill, scratching her arms and knees up.  
  
Melissa and Beth snickered. Carey shot them a glare as she ran to her sniffling sister.  
  
Rena lay face down in the weeds. 'How do I do this to myself everytime?' She felt like crying. Red faced she sat up and saw her older sister running towards her. Rena looked down ashamed.  
  
"Hey babe, you alright?" Carey said hugging her sister. Rena nodded her head slowly trying not to cry.  
  
"Sorry I embarressed you infront of your friends again."  
  
"Hun, how many times do I have to tell you I went through the same thing when I was growing into my legs?"  
  
Rena giggled. "This never happened to you."  
  
"How much ya wanna bet?" Carey asked skeptical. "Hey guys come over here for a sec.!"  
  
Rena giggled again but stopped short when the girls shouted back, "Carey drop the clutz and lets go to the beach!!" "Yea girl! Some time today would be nice!"  
  
Carey picked up Rena turned around and went back to the house.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
"How could someone do that to someone so loving!!!" Rena screamed into her pillow hoping for an answer.  
  
The silence pressed into her ears, pounding in her head. 


	2. O N E

Subj:this is the corrected version Date:4/17/02 9:48:44 PM Central Daylight TimeFrom:icestorm76901@yahoo.com mailto:icestorm76901@yahoo.comTo: mailto:SaturnParadox@aol.com[pic]SaturnParadox@aol.com mailto:SaturnParadox@aol.comSent from the Internet (Details) aolmsg://036a3850/inethdr/1  
  
Only minor mistakes, except the part where you f-ed up  
  
QUATRE's name is how it's spelled for future  
  
reference. SR  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: If you guys want me to post chapter 2 after this  
  
I'M GONNA HAVE TO GET 15 REIEWS THIS TIME. lol aint I  
  
a stinker? (okay that was really corny but I'm movin  
  
on) any wayz.... get your butts in gear! (I dont think  
  
that was ne better)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Life is just a jest of the Gods. There is no justice.  
  
You have to learn to laugh or you'll weep yourself to  
  
death."  
  
  
  
- Merlin, The Winter King  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whispers in the Wind  
  
Chapter One  
  
by: Sirumajine  
  
Rena watched the endless black emptiness go by. Every  
  
now and then she'd spot the lights of another colony  
  
'...How exciting.'  
  
She took her eyes off the shuttle window long enough  
  
to study the concerned stewardess asking her  
  
something. She turned back around without answering.  
  
'These people don't know, don't get it.' A soft sigh  
  
blew up her bangs. 'Or maybe they're just smart and  
  
don't want to.'  
  
The light above her signaling that now was the time to  
  
put her seatbelt on blinked. 'I don't think I'll put  
  
mine on. What happens if we crash and burn? I might  
  
live.' A giggle escaped her chapped lips. 'I'm  
  
becoming down right sadistic.'  
  
"We are now landing upon Earth. Please stay seated  
  
till we have safely landed and come to a complete  
  
halt. Thank you for traveling..."  
  
Rena droned the annoyingly cheerful voice out.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
'EARTH.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What she supposed to look like Wu-man?" Duo asked the  
  
straight-laced Chinese man beside him.  
  
"I don't know you baka! And don't call me that "pet"  
  
name. It's an injustice to a man of my character."  
  
Wulfei claimed smacking the "baka" on the back of the  
  
head. "I'm surprised that the baka peace onna has a  
  
sister at all."  
  
"I know no wonder Heero wouldn't come. It's bad enough  
  
with one psycho chic hanging on him." Duo shook his  
  
head sadly.  
  
"This one may be different you guys." Said the man  
  
with one emerald eye showing.  
  
"Hmph." Wulfei snorted.  
  
"Miss Relena is not that bad. Remember she was the  
  
Queen of the World, for a short while. We must show  
  
her respect." A soft baritone scolded.  
  
"Oh come on Q-man! You don't buy that shit anymore than we do.  
  
You know it takes a psycho chic to choose to become  
  
that."  
  
"Maybe we should get back to looking for this onna."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rena waltzed off the shuttle stairs. 'I hate planes.  
  
Next person to shove me into a moving vehicle is gonna  
  
get a foot shoved up their ass.' Nodding her head in  
  
agreement with herself she walked over to the nearby  
  
newspaper stand.  
  
"Excuse me sir can I purchase a-" Rena was cut off by  
  
a man with a long braid bumping into her.  
  
"'Scuse me babe!" He said giving her a wink before  
  
walking away.  
  
"Jackass." Rena muttered under her breath turning back  
  
to the vendor.  
  
"A map of the town would be great." She said giving  
  
her watt smile.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"But Miss Relena, I thought you and Milliardo were the  
  
only children of the Peacecrafts that were able to  
  
escape the attack upon your kingdom.?" Une asked the  
  
woman across the desk from her.  
  
"Yes that's right. The girl who is coming to stay with  
  
us was Mr. Darlin's daughter. I have only met her once  
  
in the past. She did not stay with her parents."  
  
"Didn't the Darlin's have another daughter?" Noin  
  
asked putting down the files she had been reading.  
  
"They did but something happened and she died." Relena  
  
shrugged.  
  
"Unsolved mystery eh?" Une asked one of her perfect  
  
eyebrows shooting up.  
  
"Something of that sort."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Rena glanced again at her map and back up at the huge  
  
buildings that seemed to touch to sky.  
  
'Why did I decide to walk, again?' She stopped  
  
walking. 'Something about not liking cars…' Rena shook  
  
her head. 'I'm a dumbass.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay, Okay.....I know this is BORING so far! But I'm  
  
stumped…maybe 15 reviews would help inspire me here.  
  
lol  
  
*Listens to the reader* *horrified look* I didn't even  
  
know some of those words existed. *In awe* will you  
  
write them down? lol  
  
My next chapter ((with loads of action)) will come out  
  
in FOUR DAYS if I can get what I want.  
  
And if you don't know what that is by now YOU AINT  
  
BEEN READIN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Do You Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! Tax Center - online filing with TurboTax  
  
http://taxes.yahoo.com/ 


End file.
